Un Mundo Oscuro
by Devil12
Summary: Es la historia sobre un chico, Alex, que pasa de tener una vida normal a una muy rara y misteriosa.


Bueno soy nuevo en fanfiction, esta es como pueden ver mi primer historia así que espero sus comentarios criticas y todo lo que quieran escribir.

Prologo

Era un dia tranquilo, me desperte escuchando el estruendoso ruido del despertador, logre estirar la mano para detener el ruidoso aparato lograndolo increiblemente rapido para ser la primera vez que lo hacia.

Luego de un momento, logre sentarme en mi cama para despavilarme mas rapido, lo segundo que escuche al despertarme- obviamente lo primero fue el despertador, por si alguien no lo noto - fue la voz de mi madre que me decia :

- Si estas despierto baja a desayunar - ella si escucho el despertador.

- Voy en un momento - grite poniendome de pie, camine tambaleando hacia la puerta del baño y lo primero que hice fue darme una rapida ducha, luego de secarme y envolverme en una toalla me cepille los dientes y sali del baño.

Camine hacia mi armario, donde guardaba la mayoria de mis pertenencias y saque ropa para ponerme, un pantalon y una remera negra que combinaban bien, para mi obviamente. Luego de vestirme fui caminando hacia el gran espejo que tenia en la habitacion y al mirarme pense como era yo mismo por unos instantes.

Mi nombre es Alex Johnson soy un chico alto - pero no tanto- de 16 años, con pelo se podria decir mediano ya que no es ni corto ni largo de color negro - eso segurisimo - y un par de ojos celestes. Soy de esas personas que intentan divertir a todos, pero que si tengo algun problema con alguien no me quedo callado, cosa que me provoco varios inconvenientes en mi corta vida.

- El desayuno se enfria, Alex - grito mi madre.

Alex -pense- la verdad no podia reprochar nada sobre el nombre que eligieron para ponerme.

- Voy bajando - grite yo mientras iba hacia las escaleras.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras le echaba una mirada a mi nueva casa. Yo hace poco vivia en Canada con mis padres y mi hermano menor, pero segun mis padres nos teniamos que mudar a Estados Unidos por que mi padre iba a cambiar de empleo y su nuevo empleo estaba aqui, lo del empleo se los creia pero lo que yo nos les crei es que esa fuera la unica razon por la que se quisieran ir tan abruptamente de nuestra - hasta hace dos semanas atras - casa, mis razones para dudar de ellos eran dos, la primera era por que estabamos muy comodos alli, a mi padre le pagaban bien en su empleo, mi madre habia vivido alli desde bebe y mi hermano y yo teniamos todos nuestros amigos alli, la segunda era que cada vez que les preguntaba si habia otra razon para mudarnos me cambiavan de tema y me preguntaban sobre cualquier cosa - admito tener algo de culpa por no ser tan persistente y seguirles la corriente - o si no simplemente me ignoraban por lo que deje de insistirles.

- Se enfria el desayuno - dijeron mi hermano y mi madre al mismo tiempo.

Termine de bajar las escaleras y ahi estaban ellos.

Mi madre se llama Sarah, es alta, - un poco mas que yo - de cabello castaño, unos bellos ojos celestes - heredados por mi - y ella siempre esta de buen humor.

Tambien se encontraba mi hermano, Michael, el tiene 9 años, pelo marron y es de los que te niños que te hacen reir con cualquier cosa.

- Estaba apunto de comerme tu parte - dijo Michael.

- Si lo hubieras hecho ahora sufririas las consecuencias - le conteste golpeando un puño sobre mi mano mientras me sentaba.

- Coman rapido no quiero que llegen tarde a su primer dia de escuela - dijo mi madre riendose de nosotros.

Bueno, eso se me habia olvidado. Hoy empezaban las clases aqui y eso significaba nuevos compañeros, nuevos profesores y espero que para mi, nuevos amigos.

- ¿ Y en que nos vamos ? - pregunte.

- Caminando - contesto mi madre sonriendo.

- ¡¿ Que ? - gritamos yo y mi hermano tan fuerte que casi escupimos todo el desayuno, bueno quizas a mi se me escapo un poquito.

- No deberian sorprenderse tanto, caminar es sano - nos dijo.

- Pero no se donde es - dijo mi hermano.

- No queda lejos y solo tienes que caminar por esta calle - y

señalo la calle que se veia por la ventana - hasta que la encuentres y la tuya Alex queda a pocas cuadras de la de tu hermano, pero tu ya sabes donde queda la tuya, ¿ No es tan dificil no ?.

- No - dijimos nosotros con desgana, por mi parte al imaginarme caminar hasta mi escuela, que para mi no quedaba nada cerca.

- Bien entonces ya es hora de que vayan - y ella señalo el relog en la pared.

- Yo me cambiare rapido y nos vamos Michael - dije levantandome de la mesa rumbo a mi cuarto.

Me cambie lo mas rapido posible, me puse una remera y arriba una campera negra, acompañadas de un jean.

- Bien vamonos - le dije a mi hermano que salio por la puerta, lo segui y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta mi madre dijo :

- Suerte.

- Gracias - le conteste y cerre la puerta para tomar rumbo a mi nueva escuela.

Mientras caminaba hacia el instituto pensaba que deberia sentirme como en mi casa por que yo naci en Estados Unidos por lo tanto era estadounidense como mi padre, pero yo al vivir toda mi vida en Canada me sentia canadiense como mi madre por lo tanto me identificaba mas con Canada que con su pais hermano.

Mientras seguia pensando en eso mi hermano se freno para seguir a un gato tenia algo que era llamativo no se que, pero si queriamos llegar a tiempo no teniamos tiempo para jugar.

- Deja a ese gato en paz - le dije pero el lo siguio y doblo en la misma calle que el gato.

Suspire y lo segui pero cuando doble vi que a mi hermano lo estaban metiendo en un coche negro con vidrios polarizados, el parecia inconsiente mientras dos hombres lo seguian empujando dentro del coche.

- Eh, sueltenlo - grite pero ninguno se dio vuelta para mirarme, y antes de que pudiera empezar a correr en su direccion senti un pinchazo en la espalda y luego me senti muy debil, hasta que los ojos se me cerraron y cai en la inconsiencia.

Dos sujetos se acercaron al cuerpo del chico recien desbanesido, uno muy sorprendido al verlo.

- ¿ Estas seguro que es este chico no ? - dijo uno

- Si, yo tambien me sorprendi cuando lo vi por primera vez pero es el - le respondio el otro.

Uno de los sujetos le inyecto algo en el mismo lugar donde le habian dado el pinchazo para desmayarlo, luego acostaron al otro pequeño chico al lado del mayor y se subieron al coche.

- Fase de Evaluacion Iniciada, cambio - dijo uno a un transmisor.

- Buen trabajo - dijo la distorcionada voz que venia del transmisor - ahora no pierdan de vista al sujeto en ningun momento tenemos que observar como reacciona, ahora vayanse de alli - y el auto negro se marchi de alli al instante.

Bueno eso es todo espero que por lo menos no les haya desagradado.

SALUDOS¡


End file.
